Various types of wireless apparatuses are currently in practical use. JP 562-210343A and JP 2001-41545A disclose remote control apparatuses, for example.
The remote control apparatuses disclosed in JP 562-210343A and JP 2001-41545A send wireless signals according to operations made by an operator to a main unit. Thus the remote control apparatuses disclosed in JP 562-210343A and JP 2001-41545A require power sources to transmit wireless signals.
A primary battery or a secondary battery is normally used as such a power source.
JP 562-210343A and JP 2001-41545A are examples of background art.
Considerations are currently being made for employing such wireless switches as switches in factory automation (FA) devices for transmitting wireless signals. A wireless switch must transmit switch signals to a base station or the like reliably. Furthermore, it is desirable for the wireless switch to have as compact and simple a configuration as possible in use environments such as assembly lines. Ensuring the power required for communication has thus become an issue.
Until now, in wireless switches, there have been no means for confirming the reception state of a switch signal on the base station side while also conserving energy.
Accordingly, one or more aspects may provide a wireless switch with which a switch signal can be transmitted reliably and a reception state of a switch signal can be ascertained.